Loneliness of Power
by Miki-Chan01
Summary: When a strange chain of events lead to one of the worlds greatest gear fighters being abducted, Kouya Marino and the rest of the Tobita Club must find out who it is, before the incident occurs again. However is the criminal lurking amongst their midst? YT
1. Stolen Heart

Rating: R Category: Angst/Dark  
  
Summary: When a strange chain of events lead to one of the worlds greatest gear fighters being abducted, Kouya Marino and the rest of the Tobita Club must find out who it is, before the incident occurs again. However is the criminal lurking amongst their midst?  
  
Warning: Contains coarse dialogue, violence, abuse, sexual situations, and other material not suitable for younger audiences.  
  
Authors Notes: This story takes place during the saga in CGT when everyone is at the World Cup Tournament and after Takeshi gave the computer disk/thing to Gina.  
  
Chapter One: Stolen Heart  
  
23.01.2004 Friday 23.24 Germany, Manganji Group  
  
Takeshi Manganji lay flat on his bed, head in his hands, dressed comfortably in loose, black pants. He had made a mistake, a mistake that had in fact led to a downright uncomfortable and pressing situation. Takeshi did not like to make mistakes. He had been insulted, more bitter remarks from those who had once worshiped him, now he was filth, evil, a traitor... those kinds of insults he threw yet very few ever came back at him.  
  
What had he done? Takeshi wasn't going to bow down to Kouya Marino just to let that fool Kuroudo Murume get his Crush Gear back. Those sorts of actions took place by commoners, those with heart. Takeshi was neither of these. Well in his opinion anyway. Why did girls have to swoon over him? Especially that little one. Kaioru. Little was the understatement of the year. If being insulted by the Tobita Club wasn't pick enough for everyone, getting abused verbally by a girl was. And how she had gone running to Kuroudo.  
  
"Yuhya," Takeshi mumbled turning onto his back, a few strands of jet black hair falling onto his face. If Yuhya wasn't... dead... would he still hate them? Not hate really, just sometimes, like when they got on his nerves. They were so happy it could be called sickening. Why? They didn't have power over anyone, and they certainly didn't have more than five cents worth of money. Takeshi couldn't bear it if he was worse off than anyone. 'Spoiled brat'. Another misjudged calculation of him. At sixteen years of age what more could he want? Already he had people literally begging before him. Influence. A powerful concept yet more dangerous in the hands of people in power, like him. Takeshi could go anywhere he liked, say anything he pleased, do anything he wanted, throw a little money and power around and no one would be the wiser.  
  
It was all so empty. Who really cared anyway? Investors wanted his money, companies wanted his club, his subordinates wanted his power. Takeshi was balancing on a fine thread called time. That thread had almost broken today... the sickening feeling of someone thrusting their fist straight into your stomach with as much power as they could muster, followed by the blinding dizziness of a punch to the head, the trickling feeling of blood down the side of your mouth... He was fighting a losing battle. That one in a million mistake he had made sent him hurtling down a tunnel that threatened to take everything away from him. What would he do then? Takeshi had nowhere to go, no one to turn to, nothing to cause him to leap straight back to life. It was named the cold loneliness of power.  
  
Absolute in his feeling, Takeshi curled up and for a first time in a very long absence, cried. The bittersweet tears rolled miserably down his face. As hard as it was to face, he was broken.  
  
23.01.2004 Friday 23.52 Germany, Tobita Club Residence  
  
The resounding bang in the smaller building made everyone sit up with alarm. Kuroudo dropped the book he was reading halfheartedly and looked at Kouya disapprovingly. Kouya Marino shook the water droplets out of his hair, grinning wildly at everyone. "Sorry..." "Better damn well be Kouya!!" Kaioru rounded on him in a second, grabbing his right arm "You made me spill my drink!" Kouya laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. Kuroudo raised his eyebrows slightly. "Did you find Takeshi?" "Guys why are you bothering to even look for him anyway?" Kyousuke asked, coming to stand by Kuroudo supportively, "We know Takeshi, being him he's probably beating the shit out of some poor, defenseless kid and demanding money for it! Rich, very spoilt, arrogant, traitor, brat... who cares?" "Kyousuke." Kurudo said quietly. Kouya turned, his eyes quite concerned. "You have a point Kyousuke, I don't really mind, but Jirou..." Kouya paused, looking around, "Jirou really took quite a lashing to him this morning, you saw that Jinn." "I know, I know..." Kyousuke mumbled, "But Takeshi wont want us barging in on him, he'll humiliate us like last time Kouya!" "Sounds like he deserved it." The door closed once again, however this time quieter and the grouped members of the Tobita club turned in unison. "Eddie!" Kurudo exclaimed, "I thought you'd gone?" "So did I" Eddie replied amiably, "then I heard the news that someone had given Takeshi Manganji quite a beating so I took it upon myself to find out who. Imagine the surprise when I found it was the Tobita Club!" "How did you find out?!" Kouya demanded, taking a few steps towards Eddie. "Calm down Kouya! It seems Harry knows but I wouldn't concern yourself with him, he wont say anything. Though I must say, it doesn't sound much like Takeshi to do something that drastic. Kouya you do know that Takeshi was the one that stopped Ming Wu from sending the disk to the GFA?" "That was Takeshi!!" Kouya dropped back in surprise.  
  
24.01.2004 Saturday 00.14 Germany, Manganji Group  
  
It was dark. Takeshi was used to the dark, the sun had set a while ago and he couldn't be bothered moving to turn on the light. Not that it mattered, he would probably stay up until sunrise just pondering the day thinking the common line of what if... what if he had just ignored her and turned a blind eye, only once, it wouldn't have done too much harm. What if he hadn't hurt her, no, that wouldn't do at all.  
  
This was getting to him, it was going to eat at his soul making him relive it over and over again. His moment of weakness. "I am not weak." Takeshi whispered softly, leaning against the wall right knee propped up, left arm draped lightly across it. Could he even bring the strength to himself to face them tomorrow? They would be laughing now, celebrating. If this mornings incident somehow leaked out, Takeshi would certainly be finished and it would be their fault. He wouldn't be allowed to run the Manganji company, someone would take over, his power, money, freedom... He would end up a pawn, controlled by a superior and Takeshi would feel so very weak and confined. Everything he had built, destroyed by the people he detested the most. Yes, detested, the very sight of them. Yet for Yuhya's sake, he put up with them.  
  
Except... There was something that would finish the Tobita Club for good. The disk he had given Gina, mainly for the purpose of drawing information out about Sean, she must still have it. If that was drawn into the light, then all of them would be finished.  
  
All Takeshi had to do was get it back, that would be no problem.  
  
24.01.2004 Saturday 00.46 Germany, GFA Headquarters  
  
Gina smiled, brushing her short blond hair out of her eyes and closed the screen of her laptop. The memory chip given to her by Takeshi sat beside her on the desk. Gina paused, Takeshi Manganji. He had sparked something in her, captured her interest, it was affection really. This wasn't the first time she'd thought about him, but before he had never actually spoken to her, just glanced past her with the same disinterest he usually gave people.  
  
Strange, Gina thought, that sort of attitude would dissuade people causing them to pass Takeshi off as arrogant. But not her. That same attitude he had tried to throw around with her in San Francisco had led Gina to a... not obsessed feeling but more of a fixation on him.  
  
Startled, Gina looked at the clock reading quarter to one in the morning. It was that late? With a small smile she clicked off the main light and locked the door to the office. In the dark the keys she was holding slid and she fumbled, dropping them to the floor. Reaching down to find them a rustle by the window distracted her. Gina frowned as she heard the window slide almost silently open. Who would be breaking into the GFA Headquarters at one in the morning? Her suspicions were answered when she saw a familiar form she had been just thinking about jump from the windowsill, Gina's confusion increased, why would Takeshi be here now? More in particular, he had waited until he thought the room was empty. The disk... she thought, he had come back to take it. So Takeshi had lied after all, he told her in person he didn't want it, but why did he want it now? He could have kept it in the first place...  
  
Still standing quietly by the door, Gina watched Takeshi. In the dark he hadn't seen the disk beside the laptop and was searching through the draws. In one quick movement Gina flicked on the main light.  
  
Takeshi shot up in surprise, right arm flying up as well, his eyes locking on Gina standing in the doorway. "What are you doing Takeshi?" Gina asked, knowing the answer before she asked. Takeshi glanced for the briefest second towards the window before relaxing slightly. "Gina, you should know what I'm doing, there are very little matters of interest that lay here for me." "Breaking and entering is a criminal offence, you should really be more careful Takeshi. There are only two reasons why you would be in my office, the disk, or you're looking for information on my brother, Sean, seeing how you couldn't find anything in San Francisco." Gina left the doorway and walked over to stand beside Takeshi. "The disk is there, and there's nothing here about Sean." "Really." Takeshi looked at her sideways and Gina abruptly noticed something. Takeshi had a large bruise forming on the right side of his face, just above his eye, it was discolored and a small cut was visible on the bone. A small smile forming on her lips Gina looked down at him. "Why don't you stay here tonight... Takeshi?" He narrowed his eyes at her slightly, trying to figure out why she wanted him to. It wasn't customary after all. Deciding against any of her motives being untoward Takeshi nodded slightly and turned around to lean against the desk. Gina shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the small cabinet. "Care for a drink?" He made a small noise of indifference and went back to gazing around the room, she sighed and poured both of them a drink.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: HAH! Angsting Takeshi! Ah.. soon things will get interesting *evil laugh* Anyone want to guess what's gonna happen to Takeshi??? 


	2. Shaken

Authors notes: This is a short chapter, sorry, but I wanted to end chapter two where I did. By the way, I changed the options so that anonymous reviews can be accepted, thanks for pointing that out! :)  
  
Chapter Two: Shaken  
  
24.01.2004 Saturday 01.20 Germany, Tobita Club residence  
  
"Nobody can find Takeshi anywhere!" Kouya exclaimed and flopped into the chair beside the desk, "It's like he's vanished!" Kuroudo looked at Kouya levelly,  
  
"He cant vanish."  
  
"I still don't understand why we're bothering!" Kyousuke complained, "I'm tired so if you'll excuse me I'll get some sleep... at least one of us will..."  
  
"Kyousuke. . . Why would Takeshi still not be back at his hotel by 1.30 in the morning if something hadn't happened to him?" Kouya rested his head against his hand and closed his eyes.  
  
"I dunno..." Kuroudo stood up, a sudden idea coming to him.  
  
"Where are you going!?" Kyousuke protested  
  
"I think I know where he might have gone..."  
  
  
  
24.01.2004 Saturday 01.49 Germany, GFA Headquarters  
  
Strange thoughts were flying through Takeshi's head, nothing seemed to sit straight, the five glasses in front of him multiplied and he fell forward a hazy cloud across his vision. A hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up, too dizzy to note who or even remember Takeshi collapsed against them and felt himself pulled along.  
  
"TAKESHI!" a voice yelled at him and he tried to pull himself out of his dazed thoughts. It was Gina. Why was he here?  
  
Gina smirked, Takeshi was totally out of it, he didn't know where he was or who she was, making things a much simpler matter. It was quite amusing seeing him so vulnerable and helpless, in fact he was dependant on her now in regards of his safety. Struggling to make him stand up she pulled out her phone and dialed a number she had long ago remembered off by heart, the person on the other line answering almost immediately.  
  
"Kuaso?" she inquired, he replied affirmatively, "I need you for a small favor."  
  
Takeshi struggled, someone was holding him up but all he wanted to do was sleep. Everything was still swimming around him in a dizzy blur and he let his head fall back trying to get away from it all. What happened? Why was he like this? Was he sick? Two voices conversed above him, neither registering with him.  
  
"Takeshi..." someone shook him lightly and he moaned slightly leaning more heavily against the person holding him  
  
"Kuaso is taking you back to the hotel Takeshi." He felt himself lifted away into a stronger grasp, a door opened then shut and a rush of cold air hit his skin. Outside... Who was this? Where was this?  
  
Time passed and Takeshi lost track of all direction and feeling until he was roughly shoved against a wall. Someone yelled not too far away and the sound of a person falling to the fall dimly filtered into his mind. He was grasped by the back of his jacket and pushed forwards – it was someone different now...  
  
  
  
24.01.2004 Saturday 02.07 Germany, Unknown Location  
  
She studied him with a lingering gaze, he was very nice in a younger sort of way. Sixteen. She raised an eyebrow, he was above the age for legal consent, this amused her, he didn't look old enough, truthfully he wasn't much more than a child. An arrogant child nonetheless. Planning was everything, Takeshi Manganji would never have consented to her otherwise. Yes, she would break him, make him a shadow of his former self, feel the pain that would otherwise never come to him. Pain she had once felt.  
  
Takeshi was awake, in a technical sense, he just was too drugged to know what was happening. But he would remember eventually. Yes, she would make sure of that.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Evil! Is it Gina, or isn't it... *laughs* the mystery deepens . . . 


	3. Unspoken

Disclaimer: I only just realized I don't have a disclaimer so here we go: I don't own any of the Crush Gear characters.  
  
Authors notes: uh, I don't have many for this chapter apart from the fact I have bad writers block.  
  
Chapter Three: Unspoken  
  
24.01.2004 Saturday 3.14 Unknown Location  
  
She pressed her lips onto his, running her hands through his shiny black hair. Takeshi moaned in response and his hands dropped to his sides. Sliding her hands lower she slid them under his shirt and up his back. With Takeshi completely under her control she forced her tongue into his mouth, lightly running it over his teeth. He tasted spicy.  
  
Takeshi had arched his back, his eyes closed as she lowered her hands and slipped them under the hem of his pants, running them along the smooth skin of his hips.  
  
But before she lost control, she stopped there, leaving him with his last shred of dignity intact.  
  
Smiling, she drew back and studied him, she wouldn't go any further tonight. Takeshi was completely out, he had slipped to the floor and seemed to be falling into a deep sleep. She shrugged dismissively and left him there, he would sleep all tomorrow so there was no point in moving him.  
  
  
  
24.01.2004 Saturday 9.10 Germany, Tobita Club  
  
"GOOD MORNING KUROUDO" Kuroudo sprang up in alarm at the loud noise that had just blasted into his highly sensitive ears.  
  
"Kouya!" he replied crossly. Kouya just grinned back at him before continuing to bounce around the room.  
  
"Guess what Kuro! This is going to be the day Takeshi Manganji is beaten in a Crush Gear match... finally! I just wish it could be me defeating him..."  
  
"Hey Kouya, last night you were all worried about Takeshi..." Kuroudo reminded him, struggling to find a clean top to wear amongst the mess that had seemed to materialize since Kouya had been in his room.  
  
"I guess that novelty wore off" Kuroudo commented to himself as Kouya bounced away, presumably to bother Lilika.  
  
  
  
24.01.2004 Saturday 9.13 Germany, Brandenburg  
  
Harry closed the lid of the box for his Crush Gear and sat back, a small frown playing on his face. He hadn't heard back yet and that was causing him just the slightest amount of suspicion. Sure, it was late last night but the Tobita Club were partly responsible for what Takeshi had done.  
  
But what was that exactly?  
  
"What would you do Yuhya?" Harry asked quietly to himself, speaking the words as if to an invisible companion. "I know you'd want me to watch out for Takeshi but I've failed you Yuhya, I cant bear it! I don't know what's going to happen to Takeshi now!" Silence greeted him. There was no answer, no sign that anyone had heard.  
  
Yuhya Marino had been dead for four years.  
  
"You'd never do what I did Yuhya, you would never hurt Takeshi. I know you... loved him... more than you could ever have loved me." Harry looked up at the painting on his wall, of the two swans, one black and one white. "You would help him Yuhya, but I... even though I know... I wont. I'm sorry."  
  
But why? You never knew him.  
  
He loved Yuhya and Yuhya loved him back. But he had seen Takeshi once... over four years ago... He had been jealous of Harry. How he had stopped and stared after him. "I wish I could join you Yuhya..." Harry whispered, "Join you forever, but you would always love Takeshi. I was your rival... but I loved you Yuhya and I always will."  
  
Yuhya wasn't killed by accident.  
  
  
  
24.01.2004 Saturday 9.45 Germany, Crush Gear Third Stage  
  
While the usual celebrations for the start of the Crush Gear Third Stage was taking place, Kouya leaned over to Kuroudo and whispered hastily into his ear. What he said was of immediate concern to Kuroudo, Kouya couldn't find the other half of the Tobita Club.  
  
"Well where did they go this morning?!" Kuroudo asked, exasperated. "Haven't we already got enough missing people?"  
  
"Someone's missing?" Kouya asked, Kuroudo felt very tempted to sit somewhere else.  
  
"Takeshi..."  
  
"Oh right!" Kouya beamed and sat down on the seat, "Jirou and Kyousuke went to look for him again this morning... Kaoru's over there... but I don't know where Lilika is."  
  
"Your sure about this Kouya? I mean, Kyousuke and Jirou went to look for Takeshi?" Kuroudo couldn't help feeling surprised at this.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: again that was a short chapter but hey! At least I updated! By the way, anyone who's already read this, I'm sorry I cut out so much! Yes and Harry does play an important part in this story *looks happy* 


End file.
